


The Kink Bet

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bets, Drabble Collection, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles from one-word prompts that connect together to make a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Idea came when I was writing a bunch of PWP drabbles. Was going to post separately but decided to turn into a sequence of drabbles that gave you a sort of story. So some connect with the story and some could be read on their own.

**Fight**

Elliot punched the locker and sneered. As usual he and the doctor got into a fight. It was frustrating that he was one of the only people who could get under his skin.

He rested his head against the locker and sighed. He heard the locker room door open and close.

Looking in the direction of the door, he saw George.

"Come by for round two?"

"No, I don't want to fight or argue," George said, shaking his head.

"I have a question, Elliot?"

Elliot glared at him.

George's mouth twitched up. "Do you really think I'm that worthless?"

The taller man looked away but then looked back at him angrily. "You know what doc, yes I do."

George looked at him and his eyebrow lifted slightly.

Elliot walked up to him. "I hate it when you do that because it makes me think you have no emotions."

George looked up at him. "That is never my intention. I have to stay detached sometimes, no matter what."

Elliot looked thoughtful and then he pushed George. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"Come on doc, get angry. I know you can," Elliot said, pushing him a bit harder.

"Stop it, Elliot."

"No. Come on, prove that you can exit that detached mode."

Elliot shoved him and the doctor stumbled back.

"Stop," George said, softly.

Elliot gave him one more shove and looked amused. George stumbled back and then lunged at Elliot.

Elliot was surprised to feel a fist hit him in the mouth. He stepped back at the force of the blow.

He looked at George who was glaring at him and holding his left hand.

Elliot tasted the blood from his busted lip. He walked towards George and the doctor instinctively backed up.

Elliot grabbed his wrist as George's back hit the wall. George's eyes widened as his wrist were pinned to the wall.

George looked up at Elliot, who seemed to tower over him.

He had no time to react as lips were pushed roughly against his.

He could taste blood as Elliot's tongue pushed into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned, letting himself melt into Elliot.

Elliot let go of the shorter man's arms and he felt them wrap around his neck.

He pulled back and looked at George. The doctor glared at him but the look softened.

Elliot gave a half smile and leaned down for another kiss.


	2. Make Up

**Make Up**

The trail of clothes started from the living room and kept going.

Ties, shirts, pants, could be found as it continued to the bedroom.

George stretched against Elliot and he felt the arm around him tighten.

"I'm not going to leave," he said, softly.

"You better not," was the reply mumbled against his neck.

"I just might." The arm tightened.

"Is your hand okay?"

"Yes. A lot of the swelling went down."

Elliot pulled back a little from him and gently pulled George onto his back. He grabbed the doctor's left wrist and kissed the bruised knuckles softly.

George caught his wince as he did.

"Sorry about you lip." he said, smirking. Elliot glared at him.

George brushed his thumb over the scab on the detective's lip.

"I didn't know you could punch so hard." He gave a small smile at the statement.

"There's one thing good that came out of this."

George cocked an eyebrow. "Really, what?"

"We now know we have great make-up sex." Elliot said with a crooked grin.

George rolled his eyes and smiled.


	3. Scolded

**Scolded**

George sat in his office trying to write but his hand hurt. A knock on the door made his head lift up.

"Come in," he said as he grimaced as he wrote his last word. Olivia looked into the office.

"The Captain wants to see you." He nodded his head and stood. He could only guess what Don wanted. He walked out the office and smiled at Olivia.

"He's got Elliot in there too." George shrugged and walked to Cragen's office. He opened the door and walked in. Cragen looked at him.

"Let me see your hands, doc." George lifted them both and turned them to his knuckles, letting the Captain see his bruised left hand.

"I see you two had fun after your argument." Elliot looked down as a he smiled slightly.

"What's so funny, Elliot?"

Elliot cleared his throat and looked up. "Nothing, Captain."

Cragen narrowed his eyes at him before turning to George.

"I would think you would have better judgment." George opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Elliot.

"I provoked him. I pushed him and he punched me. That's all that happened."

Cragen looked back and forth between the two.

"You two need to stop it. Next time you feel the urge to provoke George, Elliot you come to me. George you don't follow after him."

They both nodded.

George had an amused look on his face while Elliot's held the look of a small boy who couldn't get his way.

George walked to the door knowing that Don was finished. Elliot followed after him.

He felt a hand lightly touch his back and he smiled as he saw Elliot walk quickly to his desk.

George walked to his office feeling Elliot's eyes on him and he smirked.


	4. Truth

**Truth**

Elliot watched George talk. He wasn't listening though.

He watched the way he walked up and down in front of them and how he gestured with his hands. He just watched.

It wasn't often he was able to. Reality was that he always had the opportunity but he wasn't going to admit to himself that he wanted to look.

His mind focused back onto the doctor. Elliot liked the way that George's eyes always showed his emotion instead of his facial expression.

It may have irked him sometimes but he liked deciphering them.

George looked at him as he walked past. He saw the doc's eyes smile at him before he looked back at everyone. His lips twitched upward and he followed the shorter man's movement again.

If he was truthful with himself, he would tell himself that he always had an interest in George since he first met him. Even if it wasn't exactly attraction.

He didn't notice that everyone had broken up and that George was looking at him.

George threw him a half smile and walked towards his office.

Elliot smiled at the slight switch of his hips and he followed after him.

The truth was that the doctor was someone he wasn't going to let slip through his fingers.


	5. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

George yawned as he whisked the eggs in a bowl. It had been a few weeks since him and Elliot got together and he felt more comfortable around the man. He was comfortable enough that he was cooking only in his boxers. Elliot didn't seem to mind so it was a positive thing.

"Morning," a groggy voice said and George gave a quick look behind him.

"Morning to you too," he said with a smile.

"Um, you look good this morning and so does the pancake," the detective said as he kissed George's shoulder.

"I'm cooking."

"I know," Elliot said as he kissed his neck.

"Since you want to be so hands on, you can make these eggs."

Elliot took the bowl from the doctor. "Sure."

George gave Elliot a pan and then went to flip a pancake. Elliot poured the eggs into the pan and started to scramble them. George started another pancake.

"I thought that maybe we could stay in today," Elliot said.

George gave a small smile. "I think that would be good. We can talk."

Elliot nodded. "Nothing about work though," he said.

"I know, El," the doctor said.

The detective looked over to him before he turned off the eggs.

 


	6. Game

**Game**

Elliot looked at George who was sitting at his desk reading a book.

He was sitting on the couch thinking. He just happened to be thinking about sex, specifically with the man reading his book. He wondered what he could get George to do. He wondered if he could pull George from his comfort zone.

Elliot wasn’t kinky but he was adventurous and he didn’t want to scare George. They just had sex and that was about it. He wasn’t sure what George liked or didn’t like. He could just ask but where is the fun in that?

“Okay, spill.”

Elliot looked up at George. The book was flat on the desk and George was looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“What?” Elliot asked trying to look innocent.

“I can hear you thinking from here. It can’t be good from the sound of it,” George teased and Elliot snorted.

If only you knew, Elliot thought.

“I was just thinking about sex,” he said and the corner of George’s mouth twitched up.

“What about sex were you thinking about?”

“Are you adventurous?”

George looked at him, “I could be.”

“Then we should play a game,” Elliot said studying George’s reaction.

George narrowed his eyes at Elliot. “What type of game?”

“I say you can’t do thirty things, involving sex, outside your comfort zone over the next two months.”

George gave him a look and Elliot thought that George might not do it. “What do I get if I play,” he asked.

“You get to do whatever you want with me. Take me anywhere, do anything to me, or make me suffer through something that I normally wouldn’t. Take your pick and I can’t complain about it,” Elliot said hoping that would get George to think about it.  

“I’m guessing the opposite if I can’t fulfill the terms,” the doctor said before leaning back in his chair.

“Exactly. So what do you think?” Elliot asked. He knew that if George accepted there was a chance that he could do anything he wanted to George. The thought that George wouldn’t win made him giddy and he would get an extra bonus for it during the two months was making him giddy inside.

George looked at him before shrugging. Could he really do it? Technically he had done it once. He’d never had make-up sex after punching the person in the face.

He’d never really thought about this. Everyone had their quirks about sex. He knew quite a bit about the things people engaged in. He just never thought about doing them himself. For him he never really had a partner that ever did anything too weird or asked him if he did.

He looked back at Elliot who wore a look of someone who knew they would win and George smirked. He was probably falling into a trap but he didn’t like Elliot’s smug look.

“Let’s play then,” George said his smirk still in place. 


	7. Plan

**Plan**

George paced his living room. He wasn’t into pacing but it was a good day to start. What did he get himself into?

It had only been a day since he accepted to play that stupid game with Elliot but he was already panicking. He was going to strangle that man whenever he came over. He was going to strangle himself for accepting.

Why was Elliot the only one that could make him not see reason? The only one that could rile him up and make him do things that he would normally never do.

What the hell was going to do? Two months was a long time but time moved fast when you didn’t pay attention. Knowing his luck tomorrow would be the end of the two months and he’d be at Elliot’s mercy.

George sat on the couch and sighed. He couldn’t back out now. They already agreed. He could but he didn’t want to like he was scared or couldn’t do it. His hands were tied.

George groaned before he thought about what he just said. He smirked. He knew what he was going to do first. He needed Elliot for it to go without a hitch but that was going to be easy.

Elliot was going to be surprised by what he had in store for him and it will show the detective that he was going to win. 


	8. Handcuffs

**Handcuffs**

Elliot sighed as he waited for the elevator to stop on George’s floor. He couldn’t find his handcuffs. He thought he had them. He was lucky that he had an extra pair in his drawer at work. He was sure he left them at George’s because that was the last place he was before going home. He already checked there.

Elliot stepped out of the elevator and walked to George’s door. He knocked and the door opened. Elliot walked in and George closed the door.

“Have you seen my handcuffs?” Elliot asked as he took his jacket off.

“I haven’t seen them. Are you sure you left them here?” George said while he walked past Elliot to the kitchen.

“I’m sure. I checked my apartment. There not there. I have a spare but I like those,” Elliot said and he went into the kitchen.

“Check the bedroom,” the doctor said before taking a sip of his tea.

“Would you like to join me?” Elliot asked with a smirk and George rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t mind looking but I really didn’t see anything in there,” he said and he put his mug down on the counter. He followed Elliot to the bedroom and they checked under the bed, around the bed, on the dressers, in the dressers and found nothing.

“Maybe it’s on the bed,” Elliot said and George shook his head.

“I made the bed this morning. There were no handcuffs.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to check,” Eliot said pulling George toward him and kissing him.

George pulled away. “I didn’t know this is how you look for handcuffs.”

Elliot pushed George onto the bed and then hovered over him. “There is more than one way to do things.”

“I knew you didn’t come over for just handcuffs,” George said pulling Elliot down for a kiss. He ran his hands down Elliot’s back. Their tongues pressed together and George hummed in pleasure.

George moved so that he could and Elliot gave him some space. He pulled away from the kiss and his hands went to Elliot’s shirt. He unbuttoned it quickly and Elliot took it off.

“I want you on your back,” George said.

Elliot raised an eyebrow but complied. George straddled his hips and leaned down and kissed him again. It was slow and tantalizing. Elliot tried to speed it up but when he did George pulled away. He soon just let George set the pace.

George pulled back and took Elliot’s hands and placed them above his head. “Keep them there,” he said.

Elliot just smirked and followed his instructions. He was curious as to what George was going to do.

George kissed his neck and moved down to his nipples. He nipped and sucked both buds before moving down again. He unbuckled Elliot’s belt and then unbuttoned his pants. He tugged at them and Elliot lifted his hips. Elliot made sure his hands stayed above his head. They came off along with his boxers.

George kissed the inside of Elliot’s thigh and Elliot made a noise. George ignored the sound and crawled back up to kissed Elliot hard. George’s hands went to Elliot’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

He pulled away his right hand and slipped it under the pillow. He felt metal and pulled the item from under the pillow. He lapped at Elliot’s tongue and moved his hand back to Elliot’s hands. He pulled back and looked at Elliot. His eyes shifted up to see what he was about to do before he kissed Elliot again.

George got the first cuff onto Elliot’s wrist.

“What the fuck,” Elliot said pulling away from the kiss. That was enough for George to get the cuffs around one of the wooden poles of his head board and on Elliot’s other wrist. He pulled away and looked at Elliot’s flabbergasted look.

“I found your handcuffs,” George said before he leaned down and kissed Elliot.

Elliot pulled at the handcuffs. He wasn’t going anywhere. Well he wasn’t going anywhere if George wanted to keep his headboard intact.

George got off Elliot and the bed and pulled off his shirt and then his pants and boxers.

Elliot wanted to touch George. He wanted to be the one pulling off George’s clothing. Elliot tugged at the handcuffs to make his displeasure known.

George ignored him and went into the bedside drawer. He pulled out a condom and lube. He got back onto the bed and took Elliot into his mouth without warning.

Elliot thrust his hips up at the sensation and moaned as George’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock. “George,” he moaned and George let Elliot thrust into his mouth. George pulled away and tore the condom package open and rolled it onto Elliot. He opened the lube and slicked Elliot’s cock.

George straddled Elliot hips before leaning down and kissing him.

“Are you going to prepare yourself?” Elliot asked pulling away from the kiss.

“Already did,” George said with a smirk. He straightened and gripped Elliot and guided himself onto him.

Elliot moaned and refrained from thrusting up. When he was fully in George, moved his hips and George moaned. George started to move up and down and Elliot thrust up to meet him.

The detective pulled at the handcuffs, wanting to touch and feel George as he rode him. He wanted to help George get off.

George sped his movement and gripped his cock and jerked at the same pace. Elliot thrust with him.

George’s eyes were closed and his mouth was ajar and to Elliot he looked sexy bouncing on his cock.

“I’m coming,” George moaned and Elliot thrust up faster into him. George came onto Elliot’s stomach and Elliot came when George tightened around him. George leaned down and gave Elliot a lazy kiss.

“My wrists are starting to hurt,” Elliot said. George got off of Elliot and made a satisfying moan as Elliot slid out of him. George reached under the pillow for the key and took the cuffs off Elliot.

Elliot sighed and rubbed his wrist. He pulled George towards him and kissed him.

“I wanted to touch you so bad,” he said kissing George. George smirked.

“Can we take a shower?” Elliot nodded kissing George one more time. 


	9. Cuddle

**Cuddle**

Elliot yawned and pulled George closer. This was one of the rare moments they got when they were both off at the same time. Wrapped around each other, they could talk or sleep for however long they wanted without being disturbed.

George gave Elliot a quick kiss.

“Umm, we have to get up,” he said.

“I know but I’m sure it’s better to stay like this,” Elliot said with a smile.

“It is,” the shorter man said swing his leg over Elliot’s.

“So does that mean we don’t need to get up?” Elliot asked his hands moving down George’s back to his ass.

“I thought you said we were going to relax,” George said his eyebrow raising.

“Relaxing can involve pleasure,” Elliot said smirking.

George gave him a look and Elliot sighed.

“I tried.”

“That’s why I’ll give you an A for effort but an F for execution,” George teased.

Elliot rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Next time you try then,” he said.

“I’d get straight A’s.”

Elliot laughed knowing it was true. He really loved this having this time to spend with George. In another hour he would be able to convince George into more pleasurable activities but for right now this was perfect. 


End file.
